


I never mentioned love...

by moonlight08



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight08/pseuds/moonlight08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett wants to talk to Elle after her conversation with Warner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never mentioned love...

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

About five minutes after leaving Elle behind, Emmett found himself pacing just outside the courthouse. He knew he had done the right thing by letting Elle speak to Warner and come to her own decision. But that didn’t make it any less nerve-wracking for him. This could forever ruin whatever chances he had with her. He just hoped Elle now had gained enough perspective to know that Warner didn’t deserve her. That he had never really appreciated her or treated her the way she deserved. _The way I have always treated you_ , he thought.

 

With a sigh, he forced his feet to stop moving. It was no use to let his nerves get the best of him. The decision was Elle’s to make, and completely out of his hands. And he would respect that, even if it could very well break his heart, because Elle’s happiness was much more important to him than his. And it had been for a while. So when push came to shove, he’d support her choice, whatever the cost.

 

He waited for what seemed an eternity –even if his watch informed him it had only been a couple of minutes— before he finally saw a splash of bright pink coming out of the building. It seemed that most of the reporters had seen it as well, as their shouted questions and camera flashes multiplied tenfold.

 

“Oh my God”, Elle said while she approached him. “How many reporters are there?”

 

“About fifty, I’d guess.” Emmett replied. “But you really shouldn’t be surprised. You just won one of the most high-profile murder cases of the last decade.” She smiled at him, as if she still couldn’t believe it. “They want to interview the most promising Harvard Law student this country’s seen in a while.” He knew he was probably looking at her with the most ridiculous dumbstruck, besotted expression, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“Emmett…” Something in the way she said his name sent his heart into overdrive. And all of a sudden he just needed to know what had happened with Warner. Because hewas starting to get his hopes up, and he knew the fall would be far worse if he allowed that.

 

But this wasn’t the place for that conversation. He cleared his throat.

 

“Shall we go back to your dorm room?”

 

Elle looked around as if she had forgotten where they were.

 

“Oh, yeah. Let’s go.”

 

\--

 

It took them far longer than Emmett had expected before they could actually get to the safety of Elle’s pink room. Reporters were incredibly insistent, and Elle was much too polite to just dismiss them.

 

But here they were, almost an hour later, and suddenly he found himself unable to start the conversation. Fear and hope were battling inside him, even if he knew that the fact that she had come out of the building alone probably meant that she at least wasn’t back with Warner. There was still the possibility that she wouldn’t want _Emmett_ either. Maybe she just saw him as a friend. He was her _best friend_ , of course. And maybe he should just be happy to have her in his life. Yeah. She was way out of his league, anyway, and would probably prefer—

 

“Emmett!” She squeaked, waving her hand in front of his face.

 

“Huh?” _How eloquent, Forrest._

 

“Are you okay? You seemed to space out for a bit.”

 

“Oh, I’m fine. Yes. Thank you for asking.” And, okay, perhaps that wasn’t very convincing. Or not convincing at all, if Elle’s face was anything to go by. He took a deep breath, trying to regain his gumption.

 

“Well, I can go out again to get us some coffee.” She started walking towards the door. “I know we just got here, but you seem like you need—“She stopped short when Emmett’s hand softly gripped her arm.

 

“Elle, I…” _Deep breath, Emmett._ “I just… need to know.” She seemed a bit concerned now. And, wow, this wasn’t going as well as he’d imagined. “I need to know what Warner told you.”

 

“Oh.” She lowered her eyes to where his hand was still in her arm. “Well, he proposed.” She looked up again and Emmett did his best to not let his expression betray his panic.

 

“And?” _You said ‘no’. Please tell me you didn’t accept._

 

“And of course I said no.” Hearing her say that made a wave of relief pass through him. But there was one more thing he needed to know…

 

“Why?”

 

She looked directly into his eyes with a soft expression on her face.

 

“Because I’m in love with you, Emmett Forrest.”

 

And suddenly they were kissing frantically, their lips coming together time and time again while they held on tightly.

 

“I’m so in love with you, Elle Woods.” He said as they separated, cupping her head in his hands. And it was true. He had never loved another person the way he loved this blonde ball of sunshine he had in his arms.

 

\--

 

There was something tickling Emmett’s nose. That was the first thing he became aware of as he slowly started waking in the morning. He blearily opened his eyes to find his face completely immersed in a ball of blond hair.

_That’s new_.

 

And suddenly all the events of the night before came back to him. Emmet smiled as he recalled the hour-long conversation they had had before the kissing had gotten out of hand.

 

Emmett held his girlfriend ( _girlfriend!_ ) more tightly before he drifted back to sleep, a goofy smile on his face.


End file.
